


Attraction

by FireDrifter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn Watching, Pre-Series, Underage Dean, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sam, Voyeur Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDrifter/pseuds/FireDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always lies awake waiting for Dean's return when he goes out but pretending to be asleep can lead to overhearing some things you shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any feedback is welcome.  
> Obviously I don't own the characters, and any mistakes in this work are my own.  
> Sam is 14 and Dean is 18 in this story.

It was about half two in the morning when Dean staggered into the shoddy motel room their Dad had rented for the week, staying such a short time had it's advantages; it meant that they didn't have to register at the local school and spend a month or so being the new kids. Before they were whisked off to the next job. The next crummy room. And the next poor performance school, to be new kids all over again.

At least it was an advantage to Dean's perspective, Sam on the other hand felt he'd rather spend the time at any school as oppose to spending all day shut up in a motel room that smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. With nothing to do but fight with Dean over the tv remote; at least until Dean hit the clubs and on the girls that frequented them.

Sam heard the key in the door and reached for the 45 under his bed; this was the automatic instinct until he was sure it was his brother, as soon as Dean had made himself known by cursing when he knocked the bag of salt from the cabinet by the door Sammy pulled his arm back under the thin covers and hoped that Dean would fall straight into the other uncomfortable bed and not try to mock him with tales of his evening and how he still didn't look old enough to get into clubs and pick up chicks, or try to; if Dean was back before four am it usually meant he'd had an unsuccessful night on the pull.

For reasons Sam didn't understand the stories gave him an unpleasant wrenching feeling in his chest and left him with a hard on that he had to hide until Dean had fallen asleep. He heard the creak of springs as his brother relaxed into the old mattress and gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to fake interest or disgust depending on the nights exploits.  
"Sammy you awake?"  
Sam tossed over so he was facing the wall and sunk his head further into his pillow hoping it would lead Dean to believe he was fast asleep; of course he'd never tell Dean he lay awake waiting for him to return every night he went out.

Dean swung himself back off the bed and crossed the room to drape another blanket over Sam before leaning over and kissing his forehead; something he'd never do if he knew Sam was still awake. It was another reason Sam pretended to be asleep when Dean got in, Dean would never kiss him if he knew Sam was awake, and Sam would never ask him to; despite the fact that sometimes that was exactly what he wanted, and not just a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Sam's desire for his older brother had probably begun some time ago but Sam was still not fully aware of it. He knew that he wanted Dean to kiss him but he'd put it down to curiosity, hormones, and the fact that he'd never had the opportunity to get close to anyone else. He was sure it made perfect sense that he was curious about kissing, and given all the bragging Dean did about his abilities why wouldn't he be curious about how kissing Dean would feel?

Dean grabbed the remote and brought up one of the pay per view channels before settling back on the bed, he'd turned the volume right down so you could barely hear the moans from the two women on the screen, but Sam still shifted uneasily under the covers. There was no way he could get to sleep with that on, and he was fairly sure it would be even harder to block out Dean if this went where he was sure it was going.

Trying to will himself to sleep wasn't working, and the sound from the activities taking place on the telly had left Sam sporting a rather inconvenient boner. And then things got worse for him, Dean gasped softly and Sam's head was immediately flooded with images of what his brother could be doing to have caused that gasp. Dean's breathing had become laboured and loud enough for Sam to hear clearly through the otherwise quite room, the two women had become less than background noise to Sam by this point and he pressed his hand firmly between his legs in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Deciding his imaginings were probably worse than seeing what was really happening Sam turned slowly so that he was facing Dean's bed, cracking his eyes open to check he hadn't got Dean's attention, and finding he hadn't he opened his eyes properly and took in the sight before him. On the screen a young blonde was eating out a young brunette but what grabbed Sammy's attention was Dean.

He was lying on the bed with one arm behind his head resting against the headboard so he could watch the show, the other arm was reaching down his well defined torso to his groin. His knees where bent, legs spread and both feet pressing into the mattress as his hips strained upwards into his hand. Sam couldn't see Dean's cock as his leg was blocking that particular asset from view. A feeling of disappointment over this fact hit Sam and at that moment he realized that this had been a very bad idea; he should have stayed facing the wall his situation was getting worse by the second, and to make matters even more difficult it was clear that Dean was getting close. His hips where bucking harder and his hand had picked up speed. Sam then made his second fatal mistake. His eyes travelled from Dean's body to his face. Lips parted, eyes closed tight, brow furrowed with the effort of not crying out, and face and neck flushed with colour he looked ravishing. Sam bit back a whimper and pressed even harder against his crotch. Dean's movements had become erratic and every muscle seemed to tense up, the bed creaked in protest, and a stifled cry escaped Dean's throat, his whole body shook for a moment then relaxed twitching occasionally as he stroked himself through the last throes of his orgasm.

Sam could see the slight sheen of sweat on his brothers chest and the evidence of his activities spread across his stomach in the light from the tv screen and had a sudden desire to find out how it would taste. He pulled a face at his own disgusting thought and tried to shake it from his brain without much success.

Eventually Dean let his hand fall to his side and lay there shivering for a few minutes until he forced his limbs back into action, he grabbed a handful of tissues from the bedside table and cleaned himself off before locating the remote and turning off the tv. He then crawled under the covers and was soon fast asleep.

Sam on the other hand was still wide awake and extremely worked up, he shoved his pyjama bottoms down around his knees and grabbed his dick hissing at the contact. It only took a few strokes before he was spilling his load into his hand. Cleaning himself up he began to question his feelings towards Dean and finally drifted into unconsciousness's plagued by an unsettling sense of guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this work I may add to it or make it a series of works.


End file.
